cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Denise Crosby
Denise Crosby (1957 - ) Deaths in Film *''Pet Sematary ''(1989) [Rachel Creed]: Stabbed in the face and hanged (off-screen) by her undead son (Miko Hughes); her body is shown afterward when Dale Midkiff discovers her. She later comes back to life after Dale buries her in the curse cemetary. (Thanks to Laura, Tapeman & Luis) *'[https://cinemorgue.fandom.com/wiki/Desperate_Crimes_(1993) ''Desperate Crimes (1993)]' [''Bella Blu]: Killed off-screen and then her wrapped up body dumped in the river beside the dock by Jho Jhenkins and Franco Pistoni. *''Dream Man'' (1995) [Barbara]: Shot twice in the chest by Patsy Kensit after Denise tries to shoot Patsy. (Thanks to Luis) *''Deep Impact ''(1998) [Vicky Hotchner]: Killed (off-screen) when a giant wave hits the highway while she and several other people are trying to make their way to safety. (Thanks to Thomas) *''Mortuary ''(2005) [Leslie Doyle]: Dies after the zombies spew slime on her in the mortuary, infecting her and turning her into a zombie. (Thanks to Stephen & Thomas) Deaths in Television *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Skin of Evil (1988)'' [Lieutenant Natasha Yar]: Killed by Armus, a malevolent entity (voiced by Ron Gans) on an alien planet. Her body is then transported back to the Enterprise where Gates McFadden unsuccessfully attempts to revive her. (Thanks to Bob & Luis) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Redemption II (1991)'' [Commander Sela / Lt. Tasha Yar]: Playing the daughter of the alternate reality version of "Lt. Tasha Yar" from Yesterday's Enterprise, "Sela" claims that "Tasha" had been executed by the Romulans several years before the story takes place. (Though Patrick Stewart is skeptical of the truth of her story). (Thanks to Portsguy) *''Dark Justice (1991) ''[Christina Forbes]: An embittered lawyer-turned-vigilante, she turns a gun on herself after being sniffed out by Nick Marshall and Company. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things... (1994)'' [Lt. Tasha Yar]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else aboard, when the "past" Enterprise is destroyed while attempting to collapse the anti-time anomaly. (John de Lancie restored everyone to where they were before once the anomaly collapsed, however Denise had already died in the episode Skin of Evil). *''Lois & Clark: The Phoenix'' (1995) [Dr. Gretchen Kelly]: Electrocuted when she is knocked into an electrical panel. (Thanks to Thomas) *''Dexter: Popping Cherry (2006)'' [Harry's Nurse]: Stabbed to death by Michael C. Hall after he ties her to a table with plastic wrap. (Thanks to Stephen & Thomas) *''Family Guy: Not All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2009; animated) [Denise Crosby]: Shot with a laser by Stewie Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane). (Played for comic effect, parodying her death early in the run of Star Trek: The Next Generation) (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Walking Dead: No Sanctuary (2014)'' [Mary]: Devoured by zombies (off-screen) after being shot in the leg by Melissa McBride; we last see her screaming as the zombies close in on her. Gallery Denise Crosby-Mafia Docks aka Desperate Crimes.JPG|Denise Crosby before her death in Desperate Crimes Notable Connections *Granddaughter of Bing Crosby and Dixie Lee. *Both her first and middle names (Denise Michelle) are taken from her father, Dennis Michael Crosby. *Niece of Gary, Lindsay, Phillip, Harry, and Mary Crosby. *Ex-Mrs. Geoffrey Edwards (director-son of Blake, whose movie ''Skin Deep ''she co-starred in). *Mrs. Ken Sylk. *Distant Cousin of Seth MacFarlane. Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Category:Blondes Category:Voice Actors Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Category:Death scenes by electrocution Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Crosby, Denise Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by male killer Crosby, Denise Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Crosby, Denise Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mimi Leder Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies